


Drunk Night

by Darknaturexd



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknaturexd/pseuds/Darknaturexd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan has too much to drink so James has to take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I was inspired to write this story after a tumblr post about Jordan confessing his feelings to James while drunk and James being like "we're already dating"  
> I hope you like it! :D

"He doesn't love me, he thinks I'm an asshole." 

Jordan crushed the empty beer can before tossing it towards the recycling bin, missing by a long shot. Multiple beer cans were strewn around the floor. Most cans were crushed, some were left empty and untouched. One can was knocked over and the contents spilled onto the floor, staining the carpet. 

"Why am I such an idiot? He would never love me. But I love him so much!" Jordan whined. He aggressively grabbed his beloved St. Louis Cardinals hat off his head, yanking some hair along with it, and threw the hat onto the ground. Jordan shoved his head into his hands, elbows pressing hard into his desk. 

The clock on his computer monitor changed to 2:00 AM. Jordan had been in the office for fourteen hours. Everyone left around 9 PM but he promised that he would leave as soon as he was done editing videos for The Witcher 3.

Unknown to Jordan, James was also in the office packing up his belongings and heading home for the night...technically morning. “Fucking hell. I’ve got to finish those videos by Monday and still find an anniversary gift for Jordan,” James sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “Damn it.”

He slung on his backpack straps as he closed the door behind him. James looked down the hall and noticed a faint light coming from Jordan’s office. “He’s still here? I swear if he is cranky tomorrow I’m going to fucking yell at him.” James quickly went through the hallway but slowed as he heard Jordan yell in his office. 

“He thinks you are scum! Just accept it!”

“Who the fuck is he shouting at?” James whispered aloud. The door to Jordan’s office was ajar so he gently pushed it open. The sound of clanking cans alerted Jordan. 

“Don’t come in! I’m busy!” Jordan stammered, panic evident in his voice. 

James walked through the door, instantly noticing all the beer cans on the floor. “Jordan, it’s just me, James. Are you alright man?” He asked closing the door behind him. Jordan sat in his chair looking at the mess he made in his office.

James carefully stepped over the trash until he reached Jordan’s desk. He placed his hand on his boss’ shoulder. “Jordan, hey. Are you listening to me?” Jordan whipped his head towards James’ question, his face blushed in embarrassment while a look of concern was on James’ face. 

“Uh, I um. I’m…” 

“Dude you can drink whenever, just don’t leave a mess. Look, there’s a stain in your carpet now.” Just as he says, Jordan looked over his desk and saw a dark mark deep in the carpet.

“Aww no! How could this happen!” he whined. Jordan’s vision blurred from the alcohol which made him feel uneasy. Knowing he should clean the carpet, Jordan stretched out his arm and groped the table until he could get a firm grip on the corner of the desk. One arm clutched the desk as he tried to push himself off of his chair but Jordan misplaced his foot while getting up. 

Just before Jordan slipped to the ground James reacted quickly and caught Jordan before he fell to the floor. Jordan let go of the desk and held on to James with a vice like grip. James lifted the other man and both men held onto the other. The embrace was so tight that both of them could feel the other’s body move as they took breaths. 

Jordan’s breathing was ragged, fast-paced, adrenaline running through his veins from the fall and the pressure building in his arms from how tense they were from gripping James. James breathed much slower than Jordan. He was reliving the moment he caught Jordan over and over in his mind. The heat off of Jordan’s body brought James back to his sense as he could feel Jordan’s chest expanding and contracting rapidly. James loosened his grip on Jordan to give the catman some room.

“Jordan” he whispered. 

“Y- yeah” Jordan uttered, he was shaking.

“Breath deeply” James ordered calmly. Jordan obeyed and inhaled as long as he could and exhaled with a shaky breath. He inhaled sharply by reflex but tried to slow the exhale. He closed his eyes to focus on his breaths and James stared. He couldn’t look at all of Jordan’s face because of how close they were, but he admired the younger man all the same. His heart raced in his chest and he hoped that Jordan couldn’t feel it. 

Letting the moment get the better of him, James closed his eyes, leaned in and kissed Jordan. The kiss was soft and yet both of them squeezed the other tighter. James pulled away first noticing Jordan had stopped breathing and was beginning to cry.

“Babe what’s wrong?” he spoke while cupping Jordan’s face, concern in his voice. 

“I- I- I love you James” Jordan stuttered. He shut his eyes as the tears flowed, burying his face into James’ chest. James reached his hand up and petted Jordan’s head a few times before kissing his hair.

“Jordan, look up,” James said and Jordan raised his head. James pecked him on the lips and smiled, “We’re already dating.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun pierced through the curtains, shining onto the sleeping couple’s faces. Jordan was the first to wake up. The fierce light was already causing Jordan to receive a splitting headache so he turned away from the rays of light and went back to sleep. 

A few hours later Jordan woke up to light tapping on his forehead. 

“Ugh, what are you doing?” Jordan whined, raising his hand to stop the taps. 

“Waking you up you fucking idiot,” James replied, clearly irritated. James stopped bothering the groggy man when Jordan finally sat up on the bed. “Next time you get drunk stay your ass home!”

James sat on the side of the bed already dressed for the day, especially since it was already 1 PM. 

He stretched his arm over towards the bedside table, picking up a glass of water. He handed it to Jordan and watched him drink it. Once done, Jordan handed back the empty glass and asked about the night before. James explained to Jordan about his behavior while under the influence, the close call with the fall and their long embrace yet he left out Jordan’s sobbing confession. 

Jordan groaned and started to blush from embarrassment. “I can’t believe I did that.” He covered his face with his hands. James gently grabbed Jordan’s wrists and rubbed the back of the palms with his thumbs. Eventually He removed Jordan’s hands from his face and placed their foreheads together. 

They looked into each other’s eyes, quietly taking in the other’s gaze. Jordan broke the silence when he whispered, “I love you James.”

James giggled, slightly lifting his face from Jordan’s. He squeezed Jordan’s hands before kissing him. “I love you too Jordan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have procrastinated so much on this story and practically gave up on the ending. Sorry for the sudden end.   
> Thanks for reading!!! :)


End file.
